


Human

by erametsum (margoxx12)



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: reference in the beginning to past Lolix but not super important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/erametsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after 12.07) Locus isn't a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

"You okay?" Felix asked, false concern laced on his tongue. "You've been acting weird since you went through that thing? Didn't think you would be such an emotional bitch about the whole thing."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the next move."

Locus wasn't fine. But he couldn't tell Felix. He could practically hear Felix chatting with Hardgrove, negotiating Locus out of the picture and Locus's share into his own pocket. He remembered when he and Felix agreed never to hurt each other. It had been in a lowdown hotel on the edge of nowhere. They'd both been in all their honesty in every sense. That compassionate, obnoxious boy was long gone. Standing before him now was a richman's pet. Eyes dead, waiting for scraps tossed off the Chairman's table in the form of shares of wealth.

Where did I go wrong with you?

Seeing the vision of Felix hadn't helped. He remembered that day well now, despite years of shoving it down. Felix had insisted on killing the thing. He was never compassionate. He was a lying fake.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night," Felix said, turning away. "Don't stay up brooding."

Locus had no intention of brooding, but no intention of sleeping either.

He kept his eyes on the clock. He knew Felix well enough to know his nighttime habits. Three hours and fifteen minutes would do the trick.

Time passed in a haze of gun stripping and memories. At 0100, he finally set to work on his plan. Dismantling his armor for what would hopefully be the last time, slipping into a shirt and soft pants, and exiting his quarters silently. He passed Felix's tent, and for only a moment ached to go in and lie with his old partner. Those days were dead now. He kept moving 

"Locus?" A voice called out behind him. Locus sighed inwardly as the pirate on night duty jogged over.

"What is it?" Locus snapped, trying to sound like his cold, calculating self.

"Nothing sir, just wanted to see what was wrong," The man seemed intimidated even more by the armor-less Locus. Turns out monsters are human after all.

"Get back to your position," Locus growled. "What I do is none of your concern."

"Yes sir!" The pirate scuttled away.

Locus headed to the vehicle tent, dismissing confused night guards similarly to the first. Finally, he reached his objective. One of the cycles he and Felix had picked off the armies of Chorus.

He considered as he was speeding away from the camp how odd it felt to straddle the bike without his armor. Certainly more comfortable. He didn't stop until the sun appeared around five hours later. Hardly even slowed. He couldn't be far now.

In fact-

"...one stupid comment man!" He heard someone loudly whine. "One time and now I'm on sunrise duty for 2 months!"

"Wow," Another voice answered with barely concealed sarcasm.

Locus cut the motor and stepped off the bike, careful to snap a twig for attention.

"What was that?" The first voice squeaked.

"Let's go see."

The first voice grumbled a few choice words about his luck or lack thereof as they approached Locus.

They didn't recognize him out of armor.

"Hey, asshole, what's your business here?" The second soldier barked at him as the appeared from behind the trees.

"Turning myself in," Locus called back.

"What?"

"My name is Locus, and I'm turning myself in."

\---

A pair of handcuffs and no small amount of physical abuse later, a pelican appeared in the sky. He took the abuse they gave him. Absorbed their punches, and insults. Listened to those who shouted the names of dead men that he'd killed. He said nothing. Out of the window, he saw Armonia draw closer and closer. He looked away and focused instead on his bloody shirt, considering what he could say to Kimball, Doyle, or...

Washington.

Yes, he decided, Washington would listen. The man would try to help him. He would think that helping this broken man would somehow fix himself.

All this time, he'd hated Washington. Now... he understood.

He was never a weapon, he was never a perfect soldier. He was a killer. Now, he just wanted to be human again.

 

They dragged him deep into the most secure part of the city. Cuffed him to a table. Slammed the door.

Anyone else would be terrified, he knew, but in this moment he felt a strange calm.

Some time later, Vanessa Kimball burst through the door. He heard some protest outside before she slammed it in their faces.

"You!" Her voice was trembling with rage. She reached for her pistol and in a blur of motion, the barrel was pressed to his head from over the table.

There was banging on the door.

"Kimball!" Washington shouted. "Stop now!"

She ignored him.

"You killed my men," She hissed, eyes blazing with crazed anger. "You killed my leader. You destroyed my fucking home!"

He felt and heard the gun cock against his skull.

"I can help you," He said quietly.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She screamed, pushing the gun harder against his head.

With a crash, the door was open again.

"Kimball, put the gun down!" Agent Washington shouted, sprinting in.

"Agent Washington," Locus said, still strangely calm. "I need to speak to you. If I am alive to do do."

"You won't be," Kimball snarled.

"Kimball, LEAVE!" Washington shouted. His intensity caused her to stumble for a moment.

"I'm the leader, Agent Washington, not you," She rounded on him, gun still aimed at her primary target.

"If you kill a surrendered prisoner in handcuffs, what kind of leader are you?" Washington fired back. This got to her. She lowered her weapon.

"Now go take a walk," Wash ordered.

She glared Locus down as she left the room, "You're dead. Monster."

The door slammed again. No one seemed capable of shutting doors reasonably here.

A tense silence followed. Broken at last by Agent Washington.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm tired of being a weapon," Locus dropped his first bomb to get the other man interested. "When we fought, you kept saying I was a coward. You were right."

Washington was clearly shocked, as he expected.

"Why?"

"Felix and I both went through the portal that your friends have surely radioed you about. It showed me... what I was before. Human. Afraid. Those are memories I tried to forget."

"But they always come back," Wash filled in for him.

"And now I realize," Locus continued quietly. "Felix, my... former... partner- he plans to eliminate me from the equation. Take my share of the riches. But I never wanted the riches, I wanted to kill."

Washington cringed at this line.

"No one here trusts me," Locus sighed, looking where he knew the agent's eyes were under his visor. "But I want to repair what I've done."


End file.
